Sasuke's Secret Triplets
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: This is replacing my earlier story, Uchiha Triplets and will keep Ch 699 and 700 relevant. Ryo, Kyo and Ai are in a band but Ai wants more and applies to Konoha University, a new college in Konoha. Hokage Naruto reads her file and accepts her, but only to see who she really is. Sasuke meets his children and they are not happy and Sakura wants them gone. Past mpreg NaruSasu
1. Prologue

Okay so this is an _experimental story_…I've read the final of Naruto and I don't like some things…and some things that I do like.

I hate SasuSaku, and I like NaruHina…somewhat. I just got the weird feeling that Fangirls (in the Naruto world) got to be with their crushes for the most part and it makes me feel like if you crush on someone long enough, they will cave in.

This story is similar to Uchiha Triplets, in fact, **it's replacing it**! Sasuke's Pregnancy is still relevant to this story but my OCs are going to be a bit different then from the first Uchiha Triplets story.

It is following the storyline of Chapter 699, the movie, and Chapter 700 because I think it would be interesting to see how it would flow together.

This is a NaruSasu Story…well, turn into one at least.

**I don't own Naruto, just OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Secret Triplets<strong>

**Prologue**

Himawari Uzumaki was watching TV, like she did every morning before she and her mother, Hinata, now Uzumaki, would go out for the day to do some shopping or spending some time together while Boruto was in class and Naruto was off being the new hokage and dealing with the peace.

The girl squeals in excitement as her favorite band was on the TV, playing what was a new hit song release but was doing an interview with some famous TV host show.

"Mama! R.K.A are on TV!" She shouts as she hugs her pillow, squeezing it tightly as she tried to contain her excitement. Hinata walks in, all dressed in a long-sleeved, collared white shirt, lavender dress, and blue pants. "Himawari, what are you so happy about?" She asks in a gentle voice.

The girl jumps up and points to the TV. "R.K.A! R.K.A! They're my favorite three man band!" She says. "I wanna be like Ai so much! Her voice is so pretty!" She says and turns back around and it was on a commercial. The little kid was crestfallen greatly. "But…it was….they were…on…" She says and Hinata goes over and turns off the TV. "Okay Himawari, let's get you ready since we have a busy day."

"Okay." She says, still sadden that she missed the interview. She gets up and Hinata walks with her to get changed.

* * *

><p>Boruto was sitting with his pals, chatting it up when he hears one of the girls start talking. "R.K.A are coming to Konoha!" She says and a gathering of girls come over to discuss the topic. Most of the kids were huge fans of the group, especially the two members that were males, Ryo the guitarist, or Kyo who was the drummer.<p>

"I can't wait for their concert!"

"I know! Team Ryo for the win!" One girl shouts.

"Team Kyo!"

Boruto and his guy friends laughs it off, "what is this, "Arcade thing anyways?"

"R.K.A is a band consist of triplets from the new Sora-ku city." Shikadai says in a bored tone. "They're all over the place nowadays."

"Oh wait, Himawari is a huge fan of them." Boruto says in realization. He looks over to the gathering of girls and asks, "So what's so special about this band?"

"They're music is good." Sarada walks over to the group of guys. "Father and Mother don't want me to listen to them, but I've heard their music and the lead singer is the youngest sibling who also plays the bass guitar, the eldest is lead guitar and the middle is the drummer." Sarada says.

"Sounds like you've done some research on this Sarada." Inojin says softly compared to his friend's tone.

The girl blushes in embarrassment. "Well it's better to know everything then to know nothing, unlike Boruto over here." She says, defending herself but that makes the blonde haired kid man.

"Shut up _Salad_." He says and the kids laughed at the nickname. It wasn't her fault that her name was that…sure, she was named after some Hindu goddess of knowledge and also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna, but what kid would know that? She hated her name so much…it was so embarrassing!

"Shut it Bolt!" She shouts at him and he blinks, not caring what the meaning of it was.

Shino walks in the class, and orders the class to calm down and go back to their seats. Sarada went to her seat in the back and Boruto stayed where he was sitting since that was his seat.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, we need your approval for these application for the new University." Shikamaru, one of Naruto's advisors says as he gave him a pile of papers.<p>

Naruto took the job in fairly easy but it was just busy work, and he hated it. "Why do I have to? I mean, they are going to the city aren't they? That's not the village."

"You should know that any one from another village or country needs to have a clearance to enter the village, city part or not." Shikamaru states. "I know it's a drag but they want to attend the new college that we have now. The ones who are from the village are being approved by Tsunade-sama but for now, these are the applicants who have submitted essays, and their files in order to come to the village. You're supposed to give some speech for it in a month."

"I know." Naruto says and started to read through some of the papers. Naruto had final say where or not they were accepted to the university and because they had a limited number of seats available, that mean turning down a few people.

"….Tsutsumi Akina….decline." Naruto read her file and it wasn't that great and it seemed like she came from a family of wealth so she could go to any other school so she should choose to do so. Naruto was taking in students who showed promised and so far, he'd only accepted only forty-nine students since there was fifty seats available. Now he was at the bottom of the list.

He opens the file and saw a photo of another girl. She had blonde hair that looked straighten and thick. Her face was a bit rounded but with blue eyes that looked like his…

He reads her file and saw the following:

**Name:** うちはあい Uchiha Ai

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** September 1

**Home Country**: Sora-ku

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Blood Type**: AB +

Naruto's eyes scanned the pages and reads her essay.

"_My name is Uchiha Ai. I come from Sora-ku, a newly developed city that was once an abandoned city from before the Great Fourth War. I am the youngest in my family which consists of my Grandmother, my aunt Tamaki, and my brother, Uchiha Ryo and Uchiha Kyo. I wanted to attend Konoha University very much because I want to believe that is where I belong. My family last name traces back to Konoha and I would like to know more of my family's history. _

_My extracurricular activities include singing for my family's band, R.K.A and I often draw and would like to go into Art as my future career. I also know some fighting moves because I was trained, but I'm not a shinobi and do not believe in war. In high school, I was an A-B student and I believe that I would be an excellent addition to being not only the first person to go to University in my family, but also part of the first class ever to attend Konoha University._

_Please accept me as a student."_

It wasn't much, but Naruto was even more curious of this girl. He takes his stamp and ink, and presses it down on the file. "Accepted." He closes her file and places it in the acceptance pile for students to be accepted in Konoha University.

He presses the button on his intercom and says, "I'm done with the applicants and have selected my few who will be accepted to the university. Please notify them immediately." He says.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." That was Moegi's voice on the other line and Naruto sighs. He opens the girl's file once more and takes the photo out of it, staring at it for a bit. Then he looked at on his desk and saw the picture of his family, and compared the photo of this 'Ai' to his own children, and couldn't believe the resemblance.

It was so weird that he would need to investigate.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?!" The loud voice was that of Ryo, a black haired, blue eyed oldest triplet. He had just heard what his sister had just said, about applying to college. The three were in their tour bus, traveling to Konoha at this very moment. A few days ago, Ai had gotten an email about her acceptance in the new University and she only hoped that her brothers would be supportive.<p>

"Yes I did. I want to go and learn and have a career. We can't be musicians forever." Ai didn't want to be some washed-up singer in a few years and the only reason she agreed to be in the band was to raise money up for her education.

"Ai. We've done it. We're famous!" Ryo says. "And you're going to destroy that with this…college idea of yours." Ryo says. "I mean…fuck! You're saying that the last show we will have will be in Konoha!"

"It will be. I want to announce that at the concert that it will be my last performance."

Kyo, who was sitting at the table, finally spoke up, "why didn't you just speak to us about it first?"

"I…didn't think I would get accepted. Only fifty people would have gotten accepted and I got in. It's a miracle."

"More like dumb luck." Ryo spoke cruelly.

Ai glares at him and says, "That's not fair Ryo. I want more for my life."

"Oh really? Cause I thought starting a band and being famous and loved for once was the dream Ai." Ryo says.

Ai looks away and says, "You're so stubborn, you should have been born a mule ya know."

"Are you calling me an ass?" Ryo asks angrily. Ai steps up and says, "If you look it up in the dictionary, you'll find your face!"

Kyo gets up and gets in between them, "okay you two, back away now! You've said enough."

"I don't think I have." Ryo says.

"Think before you speak!" Kyo shouts at him. "She's our only sister and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even have this band remember?!"

"ENOUGH YOU THREE!" That voice was Tamaki, the brown haired, brown eyed woman who was so much like a mother to them. She was also the one driving the bus. Ryo and Ai were both steaming in fury and the turned away from each other, crossing their arms across their chest, though Ai's chest cross was emphasizing her c-cup breasts. Kyo clears his throat and says, "we will do the concert, and then we will go from there. Deal?"

The two were silent. Ai goes to her bed, that was on the left side of the bus and Ryo went to his side, the right, and lays down on his bed and they both faced their walls. Kyo sighs and jumps up to his bed, and says, "Night guys." He claps his hands and the lights went off, and they all went to be anger, expect for Tamaki, who just continued to drive.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

**Sasuke's Secret Triplets**

**Chapter 1**

The next morning came soon for the triplets. Tamaki had stopped the van and had to get it check by the Konoha border line ninjas, to make sure that there were not any hidden weapons or explosives. What Ai didn't expect though was waking up to seeing a shinobi looming over her with a blush on his face. She looks down, her red tank top that she had fallen asleep in was revealing a bit more skin then she would have liked and her blanket was kicked off the bed.

A scream was heard from her, and a few kicks to the shinobi was enough to alert the older brothers to wake up. Ryo have fallen off the top bunk and Kyo hits his head on the bottom of the top bunk. It merely stunned him, as he didn't feel the pain of a headache would have caused.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryo asks and Ai was kicking the shinobi still.

"Pervert!" She shouts repeatedly and the two boys laughs their asses off.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry that our lead singer beat up one of your ninja." Tamaki apologized in placed of the two immature, eighteen years old males and the eighteen year old girl who would hiding in the bathroom.<p>

"Its fine, I'm sure that he deserved it." The unnamed ninja asks. "Anyways, you're guys check out…" He says and turns to the two males. "And my girls are huge fans of your music. Would you mind if I got an autograph for them?" He asks.

"Sure, we don't mind." Ryo says and goes back inside and pulls and looks around for something to sign but only found a big marker and a two tee shirts that was supposed to promote the concert.

At that moment, Ai walks out in the bathroom and saw her brother. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a bit out since it wasn't long enough to be in the pony tail and it framer the right side of her face. "Are they still out there?"

"Yep. And one of them wants autographs for his girls." Ryo says and gives Ai the pen. With most autographs, she signs it うちは アイ. After she signs both shirts, she gives it to Ryo, "I'm not coming out until they leave." She states and the bother nodded, while he was still a mad at her, they would act civil to each other….unless something pushed them to fight once more.

* * *

><p>"But mama! I really wanna go!" Himawari says to her mother as they were having breakfast that morning. Boruto was munching on his food while Naruto looked a bit distracted, even has he held up the newspaper to his face, and took a few bites, today was the beginning of a long line of interviews with some of the potential students.<p>

"Himawari, you are too young to go to one of those concerts." Hinata says, having to be a bit strict.

"But mama! R.K.A are the best band ever!" The raven haired child says, pouting a bit.

"That band sucks." Boruto states with a mouth full of food that made his right cheek puff out a bit. Hinata was quick on him, "Boruto, language!" She says and looks over to Naruto, "you agree with me, don't you Naruto?"

The hokage looks over and saw his daughter about to start a fit and Boruto was just staring at him. "Huh?" He paused before looking directly at the girl. "Of yeah, Himawari, those kind of things are for teenagers and adults. You're a five year old child." He says and Himawari gets up from the table. "You all stink! I hate you all!" She says and runs and Hinata didn't like that the fact that her daughter was so upset over this.

"Himawari!" She gets up herself and chases after her.

Boruto burps and gets up as well. "I'm going to school." He says, running out of the house, leaving the blonde hokage to himself. From his baggy sleeve that cover his wrapped up arm, Naruto pulls out the same file that had been on his mind since he had first read it over.

"Uchiha Ai." He mumbles to himself and he was just looking at the photograph of the girl. The resemblance between her and himself were like if he used a shadow clone and then made the clone do the sexy jutsu. "Just….who are you?"

* * *

><p>The van was parked close to the stage in the city. The crew was getting everything ready for the concert that was the next night, but until then, Ryo, Kyo and Ai had some down time.<p>

"I'm starving." Kyo states. "Let's go find some place to eat."

The three triplets were still hiding out in the van but they were feeling cramped and stir-crazy, not to mention that Ryo and Ai weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Ryo was getting his hoodie on, pulling the hood up. "I'm hungry as well." He says, wanting to leave.

"Since you two are going to go eat, I'm going to see what my college campus will be like." She says in a bit of a snarky tone. "After all, I will be living there for a few years."

"If you're so eager to go to college then just go!" Ryo shouts at her and she sticks out her tongue childishly.

Kyo hated this. "Ryo just come on or I'm leaving your ass here." He says and got his ski hat on, covering his blonde locks. Kyo was wearing a black tee with a pull over gray hoodie and a darker set of pants on with some black sandals. His hair was flatten, and parted down the middle and his bangs were longer in the front, curtains to his dark orbs.

Ryo was sporting a navy blue top with a red hoodie and blue jeans on and black sandals, similar to Kyo's outfit. His hair was brushed out in two directions, bangs covering his forehead and a blue streak that matched his eyes was on his left side of his head.

Ai was wearing a collared, cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. She has on a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. Instead of the typical sandals footwear, she wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow. Her hair, instead of it being perfectly straighten, is in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. (1)

The blonde shoves past her brother on purpose, and headed out for her very first 'day out of the town' since normally, she would be with either Tamaki or her brother, or some guards from the production company that is their record label.

Ryo wanted to just knock some sense into the girl but Kyo held him back, and then they headed off as well.

* * *

><p>The two males walked among the villagers and entered the 'village' section of Konoha. There was an arch that was underneath the hokage mountain that held people pass to the city and the village but there was a road that avoid the village because the was no paved roads through the village.<p>

"There should be something good to eat around here." Ryo says and they looked around. "How about some dango?" Ryo suggests as they walked by a shop that served dango.

Kyo made a face, "too sweet for right now. No junk. We need real food." He says. "I haven't had a decent meal since leaving Sora-ku a few days ago. I need a meal." He says.

Looking ahead, there was some kids around the age of seven and Kyo decided, "They're locals, maybe they know a good place to grab a bite."

He walks over, hands in his pockets, and says, "Hey kid." He shouts and the dark skinned girl who was a bit plus sized turns over and says, "Yeah, what you want?"

"Know any good places to get a good meal around here?" Kyo asks.

The girl smirks, "you've asked the right girl for that." She says with her hands on her hips. "The name's ChouChou and I know all of the best places to eat."

The few over kids included Shikadai, Inojin, Boruto, and Sarada and they were just about to go play at the park. ChouChou looks at the two and says, "First off there is this awesome barbeque place…" She began listing off places and Shikadai sighs, "Whenever food is involved, she won't shut her mouth."

"Wait a minute, I know them!" Inojin says a bit too excitedly then he would have liked. He runs over while ChouChou was running her mouth and asks, "Are you from the band R.K.A?" He asks Ryo and the black haired male smirks, "ya got good eyes kid." He says and removes his hood. "The name's Ryo." He says and pats the kid's back, and he was about to scream happily.

ChouChou stopped talking and the kids run up to them. "No way…"

Sarada was a fan girl at the point and screams. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S KYO!" She says and goes over to the blonde and clings on his arms. The blonde felt a bit flabbergasted and lifts his arm, only for the black haired girl to continue clinging on him.

Boruto laughs, "yeah right. With how Himawari fangirls about them, I would have thought that they would be better looking."

Ryo hears that and says, "I don't see your name on any posters or anything. Look, we're hungry and if you guys just take us to a cheap but good place to chow down, we'll sign whatever you want." He says and Shikadai, who had any sense among them, spoke in a bored tone, "just follow me. Our parents love this one place called Ichiraku's Ramen." He says and Ryo followed, glaring at the bratty blonde, Kyo was coming but was dragging a love-stricken Sarada with them. ChouChou took charge and took the lead from Shikadai and Inojin was following behind meekly, blushing a bit.

* * *

><p>"Finally some grub." Ryo says and sits down at one of the stools, next to his brother who finally had a free hand after Sarada let him go, but sure enough, she was sitting next to him, staring at him with a love-stricken look.<p>

On Ryo's left was Inojin, and next to Sarada was ChouChou, then Shikadai and they filled up the seating for the stand.

"Old man, I need two bowls of the best ramen for these special guest." ChouChou demands in a sassy attitude. The man looks over and saw a full house, "well now, who are these two?"

"These are Ryo and Kyo from the band R.K.A." Sarada says. "Kyo is obviously the hottest." She says and squeals a bit. Kyo was only somewhat used to this sort of attention.

"Of yeah, you guys have a concert coming up, don't ya?" Teuchi asks the two young men.

"Yeah, our last." Kyo says and Sarada was heartbroken. "What!? Why?" She demanded to know.

Ryo looks at the girl with glasses and says, "Our sister who's lead singer. She's going to attend college in the city here and she decided this all on her own." Ryo says and Kyo looks at him as if he was nuts. "Dude. She wants to live her life so let's let her okay?"

"No. I've been dreaming of being a rock star and without, we're done." Ryo says. "It's all her fault."

The timid blonde puts a hand on Ryo's arm in attempt to comfort him. "It'll be okay…I-I'm sure that you can still be famous without her."

Ryo looks over, and the boy pulls away, and asks for a bowl of pork ramen. Ryo turns back around and the other kids asked for a bowl as well, to be on their parents' tabs, of course.

Sarada gets Kyo's attention once more and asks, "so who writes the songs?!"

Kyo smirks, making the nerdy girl blush, "depends on which song you're referring to."

"My favorite is _Caffeine_! (2)" Sarada exclaims.

Kyo laughs, "That's my song. I wrote it and that song has a funny story to it." The blonde says. The girl screams once more and says, "Tell me!"

"Okay, so Ryo, Ai and myself are trying to write songs for the new album, and needless to say that we needed to keep up for the all-nighter. So we tried coffee for the first time, and we felt like we were running marathons and that's were the song came from."

Sarada falls out of her chair, a bit of blood falling out of her nose and hearts in her eyes, "amazing…Kyo is…talking to me…I might die of happiness." Kyo didn't know how to react, but Boruto gets off his stool and steps over the girl and helps her up. "Geesh Salad. Get a hold of yourself."

She blushes and smacks Boruto, "don't call me that!"

"It's your name, _Salad_." The blonde countered and she gets upset and started to punch him. "Screw off _Bolt_!"

Ryo and Kyo look at each other and the raven haired male says, "And I thought our names were strange…but Salad and Bolt? What were their parents thinking?"

"Bonehead, they're right there!"

"Yeah but still…you might wanna get your fan girl off of that boy." He says and they turns back around and Sarada was still continuing to beat him up.

Teuchi hears the fighting and shouts, "you two kids stop or else I'm telling your parents!" Sarada stops immediately. If her dad saw this, she would be grounded for a few months at least! Boruto gets up and brushes the dirt off him and looked pissed off, and then began running off.

"What's with him?" Ryo asks, turning to the chef.

"He's been like that since his father became hokage."

"Hokage?" Kyo asks. "So he's the son of the new hokage?"

"Yeah, and his father is my number one customer here. Had been since he was old enough to pick up a pair of chopsticks." He says and went back to finish the bowls of ramen for the kids.

Shikadai sighs and gets up, "I'm going to go head out before my dad wonders where I am." He says, leaving the shop.

After a while, the bowls were finished, and Ryo and Kyo saw the well-prepared ramen, the best they've ever laid eyes on. The two brothers were in sync, and they took their chopsticks, pulled them apart and says in unison, "itadakimasu!" The harmony of their voices made Inojin a lot and Sarada squeal. ChouChou looks at her friends and shakes her head, then turn her head to the more important issue.

Eating a bow of delicious ramen.

* * *

><p>Ai's appearance is based off of Yang from RWBY as Ryo is somewhat based off of Ren from the same show.<p>

_Caffeine_ is by Jeff Williams feat Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall, also from RWBY soundtrack. In fact, all of R.K.A's songs will be from RWBY and disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN RWBY!

I don't know how any of the new generation's kids would actually act but this is how I would imagine how they would so please don't hate me if I portrayed then "wrong."


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, and welcome back. For those of you who are in the RoosterTeeth community or a fan of any of their…well anything, it saddens me to have heard the news of Monty's Oum's death. I am a huge fan of RWBY, and when I heard this, it was such a shock…

**So this chapter is dictated to Monty…**

To **ankwhat**: Thank you for reviewing and liking my story

Also some notes: _Ai's Singing _**Ryo's singing **_**Both Ai and Ryo singing**_

I don't own Naruto or RWBY anything, just OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Secret Triplets<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Amazing. Simply amazing.

That was the only thing that Ai could think about as she ventured around the Konoha University campus. It was just on the outside of the city of Konoha, toward the right of the city, but in the center of the area. There were a main student center with a plaza, twelve buildings for classes, two large libraries, and a few other buildings including dorm buildings and dining food. The campus was green, with only a few sidewalks for students to walk on but it was obvious that this particular university is trying to preserve some beauty of nature.

Ai was as getty as a fan-girl who's pairing became canon. She was walking around, entering the student center. There was a large array of space, filled with couches and tables, students were walking around, minding their own business and some were on their laptops, doing homework and a few were among small, intimate groups.

She walks around, heading to the adjunct book store and on a bulletin board, saw a poster for her and her brother's band.

"R.K.A BAND PERFORMANCE TONIGHT!" It read in bold black kanji and letters. That made the girl wonder how many people would be attending and how many people would probably recognize her.

She hoped not a lot.

On way, she walks into the bookstore and looked around, actually having a list of the books she would need to purchase for her future classes, something she couldn't wait for. Ai looks down at her list, and the first thing that was on it was communications class. She imagined that it had something to do with working technology for communication purposes. She walks around, and left and right, she was getting shoved by people who were hurrying trying their books eventually she goes over to the aisle marked CMM and found her book.

She picks it up and looks through it, seeing that it was obviously used because of the blacked out pages and ripped pages that would easily fall out if she wasn't holding the binding of the book together with her hand. So she picks out a new one, a better and cleaner version on it. It still even had the new book smell.

The girl spend a good portion in the books, picking out each one that she needed until she had to get supplies, and a book bag. Her old one was…well old and rotted. She was holding her books in a stack, and was trying to keep everything balanced.

The girl couldn't really see pass the stack and eventually made it in line, accidently bumping into someone. "Oh!" She says, backing up and took a few steps back too much and falls on the ground, her books hitting the ground and her.

The guy was shirt, very short, about 4'9 and saw the girl fall back. "Are you okay?" He asks and was quick to help her.

"Yeah I guess." She says, sitting up and saw the guy with brown hair, brushed forward with a spiked effect and he was a bit hairy. He had stubble on his face, and hair on his arms. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I couldn't see pass my stack."

He helps her get her books, but not back up, and gives her back her books. "It's fine…I'm Risu." He says.

"My name is Ai." She says and takes her books back. "So, are you a new freshmen as well?"

"Hai, first year." He says. "And this is my mom and my dad." He says, introducing an older woman with the same brown hair, but her was curled and a man who have a long beard. "Are you okay dear?" She asks.

"Really I'm fine!" Ai insists.

"What's you major?" He asks.

"Graphic Design." She says. "Yours?"

"Theatre." He says. "I want to be a movie producer one day."

"That's a good dream. Maybe if I see anything that you do, I can give your name to some connections I have." Ai offers nicely.

Risu began to laugh and says, "Yeah sure, if you ever get connections." Ai now felt awkward. It was obvious that this guy didn't know who she was. He got smacked for his rude behavior by his mother, saying it wasn't nice to laugh at anyone.

"Are you parents still around to help you move in?" The man asks Ai as the line moved up.

"Oh no no no! I don't live with my parents." She says.

"Sorry. Didn't know."

The line took forever, but once Risu had his books finished paid off, it was Ai's turn. She moves up and places her books there, and had everything scan. The money seemed to be racking up and Ai was biting her inner lips, hoping that she would have enough money to pay for everything.

"That'll be ¥89169." The cashier says, and the girl sighs in relief. She pulls out her wallet, and pulls out ¥100000 in cash, making the waiting boy drop his jaw at the sight of the money. Ai gets her change and looks over. "I'm sorry, while I might need some help to move my books back to my van, do you mind helping me?" She asks.

The boy was hesitant and but his mother pushes him over, "he can help. We can take his books to his room, his roommate can help us." She says, and drags her husband to help her with their son's books.

* * *

><p>"So you must be a genius to come to college at a young age Risu-kun." Ai says as she carried a bag of books while Risu helped with the other bag.<p>

The guy laughs nervous, "actually, I'm older then I look. I'm actually 20." He says, and that made Ai stop and turn to him. "Really?! But…you're so-"

"Short?" yeah I get that a lot."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I was trying to compliment you!"

"I'm used to it. I don't like it, but I'm used to it…so uh, we're heading away from the campus, where is your van exactly?" He asks.

"Of it's behind this building!" She says and headed for where the center where the concert was going to be held. The guy looks at the girl and asks, "Why is it parked behind this building? Don't ya know that there is a concrete here tonight?" Risu points out.

Ai laughs a bit, "of course I know. I'm in the band!" She says and the small boy stops, his eyes widen, shocked that he didn't even realize that he was friends with a celebrity. "Well come on! We have to get my stuff in my van before anyone catches me! I have time before my show!" She says and the boy snapped out of it and runs over to her.

* * *

><p>"This way!" Sarada says as she takes the two older boys to her home. It was long path away from the main road and it was in such an isolated area. Whoever lived here had a ton of property that was for sure. The other children had gone their separate ways because they needed to go meet up with their parents.<p>

The road didn't appear as much, but it wasn't until turning off the main road and walking a bit away when the unknowingly entered the Uchiha district. As they walk, Kyo leans in to his brother's ear, whispering, "does those symbols look…familiar?"

Ryo looks and saw the red and white fans painted in the walls and shrugs, "not really. It's probably her clan's symbol or something."

"Yeah, but I serious feel like I've seen those before." Kyo says back in a harsher whisper.

Sarada stops in front of her house and proclaims. "WE'RE HERE!" It was the largest home in the area and the only one who actually looked clean and had someone living in the building. The two boys looked and said, "It's a nice looking place."

Sarada squeals a bit with joy. "I thought twins speaking in unison was only hocus pocus, but seeing you two do it is so awesome! Come on! Mama's probably has some lunch made!" She says and runs in the house, kicking off her shoes at the entryway and running inside.

"MAMA! I HAVE SOME FRIENDS OVER!" She says and slides against the wooden, polishes floors, and saw her mother, Sakura, dusting off a bookshelf with a bandanna on her head. She looks over and asks, "Oh? Is it Inojin and ChouChou?" She asks and the girl shakes her head. "Nope! Even better! My future husband!" She says and runs back out to get them, and Sakura looked…disturbed for a second but laughs it off, thinking nothing of it.

Ryo and Kyo take off their shoes and walked in the house, and Sakura's eyes widen at how old these boys were. They were practically young adults! Her strength gets the better of her and snaps the plastic handle of the duster in half with a fake grin on her face. "Welcome to my home…I'm Uchiha Sakura."

That was when Ryo and Kyo's eyes widen and their jaws dropped. Ryo's raises a hand out, shaking a bit, "th-that's impossible."

"I know, I look to young to be a mother, don't I?" She says, thinking that that's what the boys would say but Kyo was quick to reject that thought. "You look like the average of a mother ma'am, don't flatter yourself."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!" Sakura says angrily and Kyo didn't even bother to dodge. Ryo gets in front of him to defend and says, "excuse ma'am but that's not what he meant…he only means that you have a…unique surname…did you marry into the name?"

She still slugged Kyo, but that didn't faze him, and Sarada cries and hugs 'her man.' "My Kyo! Mama! How could you hurt my husband?!"

Now Kyo was very creep out, for more than one reason now.

"He deserves it." She says and turned back to Ryo. "And yes, I'm aware, but that's because I'm married to the one and only Uchiha left alive…well, aside from my daughter." She says.

"…R…Right." Ryo says nervously. "We're not from the area so I'm afraid that we don't know…anything about your family…well we have a concert to get ready for, Kyo let's go."

Kyo had a similar look and nodded, and from his pocket, he pulls out a back stage pass, "if you decide to come see the show, you can come visit, but only with your mother." He says, knowing that Sakura wouldn't dare let her daughter to a concert like theirs. What good mother would? "I do have to go though…see ya, Sarada." Kyo says and the two brother grabbed their shoes, and got the fuck out of that house as the high pitched squeal echoes.

The two Uchiha males practically ran out of the house and headed back to the van.

"ANOTHER UCHIHA!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Kyo yells as they ran.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THAT FUCKER MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE?!" Ryo says and they jumped onto a building top, pausing. Kyo looked pissed off, as did Ryo. "Do you think that he's somewhere in this village?" Kyo asks.

"I don't know Kyo! Maybe he is…maybe not." He says with a growl in his tone. "SON OF A BITCH!" Ryo says and sits down…holding his head. "Just when we were finally forgetting what he even looked like…."

Kyo walks over and sits down. "What if Ai sees him again?"

"Who cares? If Ai wants to see him, so be it. She can do whatever the fuck she wants." Ryo says. "As long as I don't see him, I'll live a happy life."

* * *

><p>After dropping her things off and sneaking away once more, Ai was being taken to meet one of Risu's friends who was his roommate and apparently, a fan of RKA. The dorm they were living in was Co-Ed so it wasn't a big deal if anyone saw a guy and girl together.<p>

If anyone was even paying attention.

"Okay, I want him to totally freak out when he meets you…so how should we do it?" Risu asks. The two pondered a bit and Ai suggests, "Why don't I knock at the door and say something like 'Hi…I heard you were a big fan." She says in a fake seductive voice. Risu frowns and says, "No…that sounded too…fake."

"Oh…well how about you run in and tell him that you meet me, and then I walk in….or maybe go like 'dude, you never guess who I met today' and he'll be like 'who?' And then I walk in!" She suggests and Risu looks at her and says, "I like your first idea….or…maybe we can go a bit further than that." He says and hands her his room key. "Walk in, and pretend that you'll be his roommate…and play along with it."

"Okay…I guess I'll just…start then." She says innocently and walks up to the door, taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves, something she usually did, and unlocks the door, opening the door.

She walks in and saw a guy with long dirty blonde hair and says, "Of hey Risu, I thought you would get here sooner." He says, not looking up at the screen. "Listen, there's a RKA concert and I think they're still selling tickets. We need to go." He says. Ai covers her mouth, and saw the band website on his laptop screen. She walks up and says, "Excuse sir. But I was told that this was my dorm." She says and the blonde turns around, revealing dark orbs for eyes and a go-tee. He was also wearing a RKA band shirt but he was….decent looking.

Niru, the dirty blonde, saw the girl and he couldn't believe it. "Oh my god…are you….Uchiha Ai?" He asks.

Ai smiles nervously. "Y-yeah…and I think we are roommates now?"

"What!?" He blurts out and his nose starts to bleed a bit. "No way…am I dreaming!?" He asks and goes over to her, and touches her arm, and she blushes a bit. "Ah!" She says and backs away. "No you're not."

Risu comes in, laughing his ass off. "I got you Niru!" He says and was holding his gut. "I wanted to see you fan-boy!"

Niru looks at his roommate and then back at Ai, and says, "sorry…but are you really-?"

"Ai? Hai! I'm Ai! I'm a college student here now!" She smiles at him.

"Oh my god…so the rumors were true!" He says.

"I…guess….so um, do you wanna go to the concert? I have some back stage passes." Ai smiles and give him one and he hugs the girl, never hugging anyone. "YOU JUST MADE MY YEAR!"

Ai gives Risu his key back and Ai sits down on a bed, "so what's your name?"

"Niru." He says and the three began to talk for a bit.

* * *

><p>The concert was piling up with fans, and yet, there was no Ai in sight. Ryo and Kyo had only arrived an hour ago and they were ready for the concert, but they couldn't have it without their lead singer.<p>

Tamaki was about to freak out because Ai wasn't there, and security hadn't seen her at all.

"Look, maybe she'll come!" Ryo says. "And if she doesn't, I can sing her parts." He says.

"No…you have your parts and there are duets that you two perform together. Ai needs to be here NOW" Tamaki says and one of the backstage heads approaches and says, "the concert is starting in a minute!"

"Fuck…fine…" Tamaki says and looks over to Ryo and Kyo, "you two, play _Red Like Roses_ over the microphones, and when the second sections begins appear on stage." Tamaki orders and the two got into position, Ryo with his guitar and Kyo at the drums, and the rest of the band at their marks.

Tamaki makes the signal for the first song to start…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ai was rushing to get to the concert, and the university was further away than originally thought. She was with Niru and Risu, they would get in backstage with her, but when she hears the first song up, she knew she wouldn't be able to just go back stage. She would need to use ninjustu to help her.<p>

"You guys go on," she tells the two and vanishes, and the two continued to their seats to see the show.

* * *

><p>Sarada had snuck out and with her friends, Chou Chou, Inojin, Shikadai, and even Boruto was there, and he had to being Himawari because she had found out that they were going to see the show and she begged to come along and threaten to tell mama and papa if he didn't let her go.<p>

They were about to see the show at a good distance, but Himawari begged to be on Boruto's shoulders because she couldn't see. When he says no, she sneaks off.

The concert begins with a screen being up and the first song being played, along with an animation.

_Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_

_Black the beast descends from shadows!_

_Yellow beauty Burns gold!_

The animation was the promo piece of their very first song and anyone who was a fan knew about it. Himawari's eyes sparkled at the animation, and couldn't wait for the concert to truly start.

Once the first end of the song was over, the screen begins to lift up and Ryo and Kyo kicked off the second part of _Red Like Roses. _Once their presence was on stage, the crowd began screaming loudly for their favorite boy. Ryo or Kyo.

Sarada was not excluded from this cheering. "Kyo-sama! I love you!" She shouts out proudly.

The band begins to play, placing the mood, and now they were worried that Ai wasn't really going to show up. Ryo was about to approach his microphone to begin singing, but then Ai appears suddenly on stage and took her place, on the right, and began singing her lyrics.

_I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute _

_Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

_All of the joy that I had known for my life _

_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_

_But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

_No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone _

_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong_

_How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? _

_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day_

_It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending_

_Every scene fades black and there's no pretending_

_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_

_I know you didn't plan this_

_You tried to do what's right_

_But in the middle of this madness_

_I'm the one you left to win this fight_

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer _

_To the emptiness and sadness _

_That has come to take the place of you_

Then Ryo had his part and he began to sing it…

**I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness**

**You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness**

**Wish I could talk to you if only for a minute**

**Make you understand the reasons why i did it**

**I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered**

**Want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered**

**I tried so hard just to protect you but i failed to**

**And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you**

**I never planned that I would leave you there alone**

**I was sure that i would see you when I made it back home**

**And all the times I swore that it would be okay**

**Now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray**

**This bedtime story ends with misery ever after**

**The pages are torn and there's no final chapter**

**I didn't have a choice I did what I had to do**

**I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you**

**I know you've lived a nightmare**

**I caused you so much pain**

**But baby please don't do what I did**

**I don't want you to waste your life in vain**

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer _

_To the emptiness and sadness _

_That has come to take the place of you_

**You're not the only one who needed me I thought you understood**

_You were the one I needed and you left me as I always feared you would_

**Would I change it if I could?**

_**It doesn't matter how**_

_**The petals scatter now**_

_**Every nightmare just discloses**_

_**It's your blood that's red like roses**_

_And no matter what I do_

_Nothing ever takes the place of you_

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer _

_To the emptiness and sadness _

_That has come to take the place of you._

* * *

><p>The crowd was so pumped for the rest of the show now. Ai bows and little did anyone know that the true was was about to begin…<p> 


End file.
